Todavía hay tiempo
by JustDanny
Summary: Si pudiera juntar todos los segundos que dejó escapar en su día, piensa Shimon, a veces, quizás podría encontrar unos cuantos años más. El tiempo justo para besarla hasta que le duelan los labios, para recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con las manos y los ojos y escucharla reír. Es una lástima que no se pueda volver a empezar.


**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío**.**

**Notas: **Escrito para la Tabla Universal de la comunidad 30 vicios en elejota. Y el juego que da esa tabla, leshes.

Also, me encanta esta pareja, para quien no lo haya deducido (no todo el mundo es Sherlock Holmes. Aunque querríamos. Lo sé). Y f*ck canon. Lo que manda en este universo es el SUBTEXTO.

* * *

**Todavía hay tiempo **

La habitación del hospital parece enorme, inmensa. Es como si hubiera kilómetros y kilómetros aquí dentro, Mon-chan, le dice ella, y él se ríe porque no quiere decirle que tiene razón, que hay tanto espacio que podrían ser las únicas personas que quedan en la tierra. No, no es una buena elección de palabras.

La risa de Shimon apenas se escucha por encima del ruido de las máquinas.

A Yukiji le cuesta visitarle, estos últimos días. Es casi doloroso, verle tan quieto, tan débil, tan vacío. No le queda mucho, dijo el médico; es como una carrera a contrarreloj. Y va a perder, por supuesto. Ya lo sabía antes de salir. Nadie puede ganarle a la muerte, al fin y al cabo.

A veces, Yukiji se sienta a su lado, le da la mano, se queda en silencio. No sabe muy bien por qué lo hace; puede que espere un milagro, o el final. Puede que sólo quiera tener esos momentos, instantes grabados en su memoria; puede que sólo quiera sentirle cerca una vez más. Me habría gustado que volvieras antes, confiesa una mañana. Él sacude la cabeza. No, eso es una tontería, se corrije. Me gustaría que te quedaras un poco más.

* * *

Mon-chan no era el niño guapo, no era el niño listo. Tampoco era el tonto ni el feo ni el malo; no era héroe ni villano, no era nadie. Sólo uno más de tantos y tantos, los que miraban a Yukiji un poco por encima del hombro porque no terminaba de decidirse por ser hombre o mujer, porque era tan rara que nadie sabía qué hacer con ella si no era reírse a sus espaldas. Mon-chan no era más que un niño del montón, y aún no sabe cómo es que acabó jugando con Kenji y con Otcho y con los demás. Aún no sabe cómo es que acabó fijándose en ella, la única niña capaz de enfrentarse a los matones, de llevar la falda como si fuera un pantalón; la única en la que no quería fijarse.

Tampoco sabe cómo es que acabó volviendo, tantos años después, a la misma ciudad, al mismo sitio. Cómo es que volvería a mirarla sólo un segundo, después de toda una vida, y sentiría de nuevo ese escalofrío extraño y esas ganas de tenerla cerca. Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Como si no hubiese vivido.

Puede que sea culpa de la enfermedad. Puede que sea verdad que se está muriendo, y que le pasa la vida por delante de los ojos y esa vida sea, en parte, ella. No lo sabe. No está seguro de querer saberlo.

¿Qué ha dicho?, le pregunta, cuando entra una mañana. Es fácil averiguar cuándo ha estado hablando con un médico: tiene los labios apretados, los ojos secos; no revela ninguna emoción. Es fácil saber cuándo le han dado malas noticias, porque son los únicos días en los que no quiere hablar.

¿Cuánto tiempo, Yukiji?, y en el fondo no quiere saber la respuesta. En el fondo prefiere no tener ni idea de lo que ocurre: daría cualquier cosa por no darse cuenta. Habría sido mucho más fácil, se dice, morir en año nuevo. Como, y no se atreve a decir el nombre, ni siquiera en su cabeza. No se atreve a pensar en él.

No ha dicho nada, murmura ella; se sienta a su lado, desliza una mano fina en la suya. A Shimon le fallan las fuerzas, pero consigue cerrar el puño alrededor; cierra los ojos.

Si me muriera hoy mismo, por favor, pide en silencio, que sea con ella cerca.

* * *

Está enamorada de Kenji, por supuesto. Está enamorada de Kenji y lo estaba cuando era niña y probablemente lo seguirá estando cuando sea vieja, si es que llega a eso. Tiene a su sobrina en casa, al cuidado de una vecina, y le echa de menos cada segundo del día y piensa en él y en lo que podría haber sido. Así que sí, está enamorada de Kenji y probablemente sea peligroso, enfermizo, probablemente no debería, pero no puede evitarlo.

Se lo dijo a Mon-chan cuando el ataque fracasó. Cuando dejaron de ser héroes luchando por una causa justa para convertirse en terroristas, perseguidos por todos a los que intentaron salvar. Se lo dijo mientras la besaba, encerrados en la habitación más barata de un motel de mala muerte en mitad de la nada. Kana dormía abrazada a la almohada, la cara hinchada, enrojecida. Le dijo por favor, le dijo la niña, y Mon-chan -Shimon- se separó de ella. Casi se echó a llorar.

Él lo entendía, claro. Estás esperando a Kenji, necesitas que sea él, y quizás lo más lógico hubiera sido hacerse a un lado entonces. Pero ella respiró hondo, se acercó a sus labios, le devolvió el beso. No quería esperar. No quiere hacerlo. Quiere ser feliz, como todas esas otras mujeres, las que adoran a hombres que las valoran lo bastante como para no suicidarse tranquilamente, como para no dejarlas marchar cada vez que las ven. Y Shimon es cálido y huele bien y sabe bien, y es lo mejor, lo único que tiene.

Es curioso, supone, en perspectiva. Es curioso y, hasta cierto punto, irónico. Todos acaban dejándola. Su padre, su abuelo, Kenji. Shimon.

Le promete que no va a llorar, pase lo que pase. Que seguirá adelante, como ha hecho siempre. Kana necesita una madre, ahora.

* * *

¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?

La niña aparece en sus sueños todas las noches. Al principio creía que era Yukiji, porque, bueno, tenía sentido. Era lo único que lo tenía. Pero no se parece a ella, no se le parece en absoluto: tiene los ojos más grandes, la cara más redonda, el pelo más largo. Es pequeña, frágil, casi como si fuera de cristal. Y le mira fijamente, sin pestañear siquiera, y a Mon-chan se le revuelve el estómago.

¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, Shimon-kun?, y luego murmura, en voz baja te estás muriendo. Te estás muriendo, te pudres. Y pronto no serás nada más que un montón de huesos.

* * *

Nunca me habías dicho que tenías pesadillas, le dijo Yukiji esa primera vez. Despertó empapado en sudor frío y la encontró mirándole, ojos clavados en los suyos, expresión preocupada. Nunca me dijiste que, bueno.

No es nada, mintió él. Un mal sueño. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de qué pasaba.

Ella no volvió a comentarlo. Le despertaba por las noches si le oía gritar, o si daba patadas o se movía demasiado. Se dejaba abrazar y besar y respondía a cada caricia, a cada gesto. Y le sonreía, después, porque ella también tenía pesadillas y sabía lo que era eso. Porque ella soñaba con un monstruo de metal cada noche, le dijo, pero cada vez está más lejos.

Es sólo un sueño, murmuró, la primera noche. No es más que un sueño, y se acercó más, sus senos desnudos rozando la piel de él; Shimon asintió, volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esperó a que se durmiera para volver a abrirlos, para quedarse mirándola, toda piel blanca y pelo negro y ese aire de madurez que da la tristeza, el dolor. Tan hermosa, pensó; ojalá nos quede tiempo.

* * *

Yukiji, le dice. Yukiji, mírame, pide. Dime.

Ella aprieta aún más los labios, sacude la cabeza. No puede ser bueno; en cierto sentido, no le importa.

Yukiji.

Shimon, cállate, le dice ella. No se molesta en mirarle. Y a él le gustaría decirle que puede llorar, puede permitirse no ser fuerte, por una vez. No va a pasar nada porque dejes que los demás vean el peso que aguantas por un instante, pero se calla.

Puedes encender la televisión, comenta, al cabo de un rato. Ella asiente, pero no se mueve. Le mira.

¿Sabes lo que ha dicho, Shimon?, le pregunta. _¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto, Shimon-kun?_ Ha dicho que te quedan doce, quince días. Un par de semanas.

* * *

En el fondo el tiempo no es más que eso. En el fondo uno nunca se da cuenta de cómo lo está perdiendo; no quiere fijarse, no tiene necesidad. Si pudiera juntar todos los segundos que dejó escapar en su día, piensa Shimon, a veces, quizás podría encontrar unos cuantos años más. Unos meses, por lo menos. El tiempo justo para besarla hasta que le duelan los labios, para recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con las manos y los ojos y escucharla reír, escucharla hablar. Estaría bien, supone. Es una lástima que no se pueda volver a empezar.

* * *

La primera vez que entró en el hospital casi tuvo que echar a correr. Casi no pudo aguantarlo. Shimon estaba tendido en la cama, sin moverse, sin hablar. Está sedado, dijeron los médicos; a Yukiji se le escaparon las lágrimas.

¿Qué ha pasado?, y la explicación se le hizo extraña, larga, enrevesada. La explicación se le hizo incomprensible y quizás era eso lo que buscaban, porque habría sido sencillo, habría sido mucho más sencillo decirlo en dos palabras.

Se muere.

Yukiji está enamorada de Kenji, por supuesto, y lo estará toda su vida. Pero es difícil imaginarse un mañana sin Shimon, ahora que son casi una familia -Kana, y él, y ella-, ahora que han conseguido escapar de la masacre y empiezan a rehacer sus vidas, a reinventarlas. Es por eso que se sienta junto a la cabecera de la cama, cada mañana, y le observa. A veces tarda en despertarse; a veces abre los ojos y los tiene vidriosos, desenfocados, llenos de droga y dolor, y a Yukiji se le encoge el estómago. Son mortales, todos ellos. Son mortales, ahora más que nunca.

* * *

Deberíamos casarnos, le dice, una mañana. Él tarda un segundo en entenderla, otro más en dejar escapar un suspiro largo, resignado. Asiente.

Podríamos casarnos, admite. Es sólo, y no termina la frase. Es sólo que quizás no tengamos tiempo, quiere decir; ella le besa, y después no hay nada más que decir. Podría estar bien, supone. Podrían ser casi una familia de verdad, una pareja real.

No es tan estúpido como para creérselo. No del todo.

* * *

Se siente apagar. Es la única forma de describirlo que tiene: siente cómo se apaga poco a poco, cómo pierde fuerzas. Le cuesta abrir los ojos, le cuesta mirarla. Yukiji entra cada mañana con una revista de vestidos de novia, con un pequeño catálogo de tartas, con instrucciones para la boda perfecta. Y a él le parte el alma, porque ni siquiera es a mí a quien quieres, vas a ser viuda dos veces, Yukiji.

No se lo dice.

Sonríe en los momentos adecuados, añade algo cuando tiene fuerzas. Los médicos no dicen nada; se mantienen lejos de ella, como si temieran, como él, romper ese hilo frágil de esperanza que le queda. Como si tuvieran miedo de hacerla aterrizar. Para ellos es la joven prometida, la que trae a una niña que podría ser de los dos, de vez en cuando, y se sienta cada mañana durante horas junto a su cama y nunca deja de sonreír, nunca deja escapar las lágrimas.

Para Shimon es mucho más.

* * *

La primera vez que durmieron juntos fue casi por accidente. La primera vez fue una mujer desesperada, dolida, un hombre que sabía que se moría; la primera vez no tenían nada que perder. Y hubo sudor, hubo sexo, hubo lágrimas que nadie quiso derramar, gritos silenciosos pidiendo ayuda. Y en algún momento a partir de entonces, en algún instante que no ha conseguido determinar, Yukiji empezó a necesitarle. A contar con él.

Empezó a dar por sentadas las mañanas en el dojo, el desayuno acompañada; sonreía cuando él hacía reír a Kana, le besaba cuando llegaba de hacer la compra. Era casi perfecto, era casi rutina. Casi normal.

Podrían haber seguido así, se dice. Podría haberse quedado allí para siempre. Toda la eternidad. Sin Kenji, quizás. Sólo con él.

Se sienta con Kana en el suelo de la habitación; la niña ha dejado de preguntar hace un par de semanas. Sabe lo que pasa, sabe lo que va a pasar, cómo va a acabar todo. Recuerda a su tío Kenji, una silueta vaga, unos brazos fuertes; ya ha pasado por esto antes. Ha aprendido a no llorar; tiene una buena maestra.

Hola, Kana, murmura Yukiji, al cabo de unos segundos. La niña apenas levanta la vista de la muñeca que tiene en las manos; tiene los puñitos crispados en torno a ella, los labios apretados. Kana, mírame, pide la mujer; no hay respuesta. Kana, repite.

Suspira.

¿Se va a morir?, e intenta que sea una pregunta; Yukiji casi puede ver los signos de interrogación, pero no está convencida. Conoce la respuesta; no la necesita.

Yukiji asiente. Respira hondo.

Voy a hacer la cena.

* * *

Piensa en esto como si fuera un partido de rugby, se dice. No sabe por qué lo deja escapar en voz alta, delante de ella, porque es una comparación estúpida, pero Yukiji sonríe. O lo intenta.

¿Cómo es un partido de rugby?

Él no sabe explicarse. Querría decirle que está lleno de fuerza, que es intenso, que hay que darlo todo y apostar lo que no se tiene, jugarse la vida, en este caso. Querría hacerle sentir lo que le ha hecho sentir a él siempre, pero sabe que es difícil, que no va a entenderlo.

Déjalo, dice. No sé decirte.

Yukiji trae un par de revistas debajo del brazo. En la portada de una de ellas aparecen vestidos de novia; las deja caer al suelo para sentarse en el borde de la cama. Está prohibido, se supone, pero nadie va a decirle nada. Sigue siendo la joven novia, la prometida que nunca llegará a casarse. Sigue siendo la misma idiota, la testaruda que no quiere rendirse, que no puede darse por vencida porque tiene tanto que perder, porque no quiere quedarse sola.

Creo que no vamos a poder casarnos, murmura; esta vez no le tiembla la voz. Lo ha pensado. Ha repasado un millón de veces una posible conversación, aunque aún no sabe de qué va a hablar ni por qué quiere hacerlo. Aunque aún no tiene claro qué va a decirle que no sepa ya desde hace tiempo.

Me lo imaginaba, contesta él. Pero piensa en que vamos a ahorrarnos el banquete, por lo menos.

Yukiji se ríe, una risa histérica que tiene más de llanto que otra cosa, pero que suena bien, después de los últimos días. No puedes pasarte la vida enfadada conmigo porque me muera, podría decirle Shimon. No tengo la culpa.

Aún así, dice ella, al cabo de un rato, ya casi serena. Aún así, me alegro, asegura, y suena sincera. Shimon no necesita preguntar de qué; quiere besarla. Y es como si ella le leyera los pensamientos, porque se inclina y le roza los labios, y podría estar bien, podría ser el último beso; qué importaría.

Cuando se separan, Shimon respira hondo. Espero que te vaya bien, le dice. Que cuides de Kana y de ti. No sé.

No se le dan bien los discursos importantes, los de verdad. Los que salen del corazón y no de un papel, los que significan algo, porque es difícil explicar lo que sólo puede sentirse, ¿no crees, Yukiji? Así que no lo explica. Le sonríe.

Voy a morirme, dice después. Y estaría bien que tú siguieras adelante.

Yukiji le aprieta una mano entre las suyas. Lo sé, responde. Voy a intentarlo.

* * *

Cuando era niña, Yukiji soñó con la boda perfecta. En eso era como las otras, en eso se parecía a las chicas que llevaban las faldas un poco más cortas de lo que debían y les dirigían miradas a los chicos, las que se pintaban los labios con el maquillaje que les quitaban a sus madres y sabían cuándo tocaba reírse y cuándo había que protestar. Cuando era niña, Yukiji soñó con una boda estupenda, un vestido precioso, un novio que se parecía peligrosamente a Kenji, pero más alto y más valiente y un poco más guapo.

Puede que tenga gracia, en el fondo, seguir soñando con lo mismo ahora. La misma decoración, un vestido un poco más moderno, las sonrisas, los aplausos.

Sólo cambia el novio, y, a veces, ni eso.

* * *

La habitación del hospital parece grande, inmensa. Demasiado vacía, también, con la cama hecha y los aparatos fuera. A Yukiji se le saltan las lágrimas, pero se muerde los labios y aprieta los puños y sigue andando, siempre adelante, hasta el mostrador.

Buenas tardes, saluda. La enfermera le dirige una mirada triste, abre la boca como para darle el pésame. Yukiji no la deja.

Vengo a por sus cosas, murmura. A por la ropa, el reloj. Las revistas.

No se le rompe la voz. No le tiemblan las piernas. Yukiji es fuerte, es más fuerte que nadie; siempre lo ha sido. A perdido a su padre y a su abuelo y a Kenji, ha perdido a ese hombre que podría haber sido el amor de su vida si se hubiera molestado en mirarla. Shimon no es más que otro nombre en la lista, se dice, y sabe que es mentira, y duele casi tanto como cuando era niña y papá y mamá no llegaban a casa a la hora de la cena.

La enfermera le da las revistas. Se le revuelve el estómago al posar la mirada en los trajes de novia, en esos planes absurdos de futuro que no se cumplirán nunca. Le duele la cabeza, le duele el estómago, se siente sola. Y Kana la espera en casa, tapada hasta arriba con las sábanas, dispuesta a esconderse del mundo hasta que todo haya pasado y no la amenacen las lágrimas. Kenji no es más que un recuerdo en su mente de niña de seis años. Sólo tiene que esperar, y Shimon-kun acabará desapareciendo, también. Quizás.

* * *

Podríamos, no sé. Podríamos haber hecho tantas cosas, si hubiéramos tenido tiempo, quiere decirle. Podríamos haber sido una familia, ¿no crees, Shimon? Ojalá estés bien allí, donde quiera que estés ahora. Ojalá me esperes. Puede que aún quieras casarte conmigo, cuando vaya a verte. Cuando sea una vieja decrépita, Shimon, porque voy a aguantar hasta entonces, porque voy a pelearme con uñas y dientes. Entiéndelo. Kana me necesita; el mundo entero me necesita. Tengo que seguir adelante.

Tú puedes pensártelo. Lo de la boda. Aún tienes tiempo.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
